jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Peridot/Image Gallery
Official Arts General chara21 peridot.jpg|Official Artwork of Peridot. PERIDOD.jpg|Peridot the papillon dog. PERIDODOD.png|Peridot sitting. 2 HAS US IN ITS WRATH.jpg|Neon green Peridot. LINE stickers 182.png|Peridot hugs Labra. PeridotP(5).png|Peridot is here! Jewelpet Different Poses of Peridot.jpg|Peridot's concept for the first series. Jewelpet.full.453917.jpg|Peridot & her friends on the 13th DVD cover for the first series. jewelpet_-_07.jpg|Peridot on the 7th DVD cover for the first series. F0201590 155595.jpg|Peridot, Luna & Milky Idol outfit concepts. F0201590 15542838.jpg|Peridot, Luna & Milky Strawberry Cafe concepts. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Peridot(18).jpg|The render of Peridot. 2_IS_GAY.jpg|Running Peridot. Jewelpet Sunshine Peridot.jpg|Peridot's character concept in Jewelpet Sunshine. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco Jewelpet Happiness Lady Jewelpet Anime Screenshots Jewelpet rit_21.gif|Peridot after being awakened. FIGHT.png|Peridot fighting with Kohaku. KOHAKU SNEEZES ON PERIDOT.png|Kohaku sneezes on Peridot. PERIDOT BATHING.png|Peridot in the sun. PERIDOT SHOCK.PNG|Peridot is shocked with Prase and Rin. Singng Jewelpets.jpg|Peridot singing with Milky and Luna. images (10).jpg|Peridot's debut appearance in EPS12. WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YUO KNOW I SHIP THIS.PNG|Peridot serving in the Strawberry Cafe. PERIDOT AND HER MICROPHONE ROUTINE.JPG|Peridot and her microphone. 2 IS CUTE.jpg|Peridot's order. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ images (9).jpg|Peridot's first appearance in the second season. Peridot and Labra Scared.jpg|Peridot is as scared as Labra, too. Peridot in the opening.jpg|Peridot as shown in the opening sequence along with the other Jewelpets. Peridot and Milky.jpg|Peridot & Milky. jewelpet22.jpg|Peridot in a frame. PeridotP(2).png|Peridot. Jewelpet Sunshine Beware of the Jugempets....jpg|Ruby, Peridot & Labra as Jugempets. Ruby and the Jugem Peridot.jpg|Ruby and the Jugem Peridot. Kanon, Ruby & Peridot giving flowers to Hinata.jpg|Ruby, Peridot and Kanon giving flowers to Hinata. 525326 490855137647920 458486146 n.jpg|She loves the Ballet Dancer lessons. Gone Skating.jpg|"I gotta make it!" Peridot and Saphi.jpg|Peridot & Sapphie. Peridot as a maid.jpg|Peridot as a maid. Peridot Jewel Pod.jpg|She loves taking photos. Peridot Skating.jpg|"Let's Spin!" Sitting up front.jpg|Peridot as shown sitting front of Sapphie. Waving.jpg|Peridot waving. Computer.jpg|Peridot & Sapphie. Get that bird.jpg|"I got the bird for dinner!" On the fence.png|Peridot on the fence. With Ruby and Labra.jpg|Peridot, Ruby & Labra. Pictures.jpg|"Another picture for my collection!" Upset.jpg|Peridot feels upset. PERIIDOD.jpg|Peridot with a Jewel Pod. 2 IS TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL.jpg|Peridot's new Jewel Pod. 2 1 3.jpg|Milky & Peridot. 296787_10151216277986410_772485463_n.jpg|Peridot falls down. tv1302915028998.jpg|Peridot's eyes. Don't Fall!!!.jpg|Don't Fall!!! Peridot's_Blush.jpg|Peridot blushed. peri0723.jpg|Peridot the spy. 2_GOT.jpg|Peridot is focused at something. 2_WANTS_ATTENTION.jpg|Sad Peridot. 2_ISNT_PERIDOT.jpg|Joyful Peridot. 2_ISNT_MAD.jpg|Annoyed Peridot. Peridot_cutie.jpg|Excited Peridot. Tumblr_m31u324CRy1ruqozro1_500.gif|Peridot looked up. Tumblr_m5dncwMFRf1qbhpj4o1_500.gif|Peridot has to pee! 2_DIDNT_DO_ANYTHING_WRONG.png|Fascinated Peridot. 386650_172345706197284_1677734481_n.jpg|Peridot sitting on the window frame. 20110828201021efa.jpg|Peridot on the run. jps36_000076117.jpg|Wailing Peridot. RwblQ.jpg|Cheerful Peridot. l2sRA.jpg|Peridot & Hinata. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco In a plane.jpg|Peridot flying on a plane. 2 IS LOW QUALITY.jpg|Peridot and her Jewel Pod. 1337380104060.jpg|Peridot flying on a plane. 2 Jewelpet Happiness 2 KNOWS HOW TO BE COOL.jpg|Peridot realizes something. Peridot(31).jpg|Peridot is casting her magic! image006.jpg|Happy Peridot. image008.jpg|Wailing Peridot. 99999.jpg|Peridot in her private plane. BjFGW.jpg|Peridot's back. Winter_zpsofov4xim.jpg|Peridot & friends. Lady Jewelpet Peridot(39).jpg|Peridot looks touched. 2 IS HIGH.jpg|Peridot winks. Momona & Peridot).jpg|Momona & Peridot. Peridot.png|Peridot peeking. Jewelpet Magical Change Peridot(40).jpg|Peridot in the opening. Human Ruby and the Jewelpets.jpg|Peridot in the opening. (Full picture) Misc. Images Peridot toy.png|A Peridot toy released in Europe. Peridot charm toy.jpg|A Peridot toy from Europe. contents03_33.gif|Peridot's game info. PERIDOT PL.JPG|Peridot plushie. PERIDOT TOYS.JPG|Peridot toy. 2 IS OKAY.gif|Peridot in-game. B2unV7GCUAAlSw7.jpg|Peridot doll. Category:Images Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpets